


The original Alpha

by mightydrarry



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coach likes you a lot, Derek's Sister, Everyone's alive, F/M, Peter is bæ so fight me, Sister!Hale, derek doesn't like stiles, stiles is his adorable self, y/n is just badass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22046365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightydrarry/pseuds/mightydrarry
Summary: After nine years y/n returns home to her brother Derek after she heard about the crazy things happening in Beacon Hill. During her time she gets really close with the pack. Her feelings for Stiles beginning to be more than just friends. During a night out with him she gets captured by the Alpha Pack and Derek isn't happy with Stiles...
Relationships: Lydia Martin/Jordan Parrish, Peter Hale/Original Male Character(s), Stiles Stilinski/Original Female Character(s), Stiles Stilinski/Reader
Kudos: 17





	1. The new kid

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all so this is basically the first imagine/fanfic I've ever written so far so please be honest in the comments and tell me what you think!!  
> xx

Y/n POV

Hey my name is y/n. Y/n Hale. Yup the Hale, Derek's younger sister of 17 that nobody knows even exists. The last time I've seen him was in London two years ago when he came to visit me. Right now I'm about to be totally screwed. I heard the bells ring before I even had entered the school building. Great, I thought, just freaking awesome that I'm late on my first day of school. I just arrived at the principals office to get my locker number and my timetable. While I was apologizing profusely she interrupted me and bluntly said that I could skip the first lesson to settle in for a bit, go search for my locker and just become at least somehow oriented in the school. Turns out I'm a super werewolf but can't even find a stupid locker, to be fair the lady could have at least told me where it is so I wouldn't be looking like a lost puppy right now as I trotted down the endless halls trying to spot mine between all of the others. As I continued searching I came past a classroom and stopped dead in my tracks. Honestly I'm glad that nobody was in the foyer as it probably would have looked weird as I slowly sniffed on the door. There! I could clearly smell a Beta. Ohh not only a Beta no,  _Derek's Beta_. But there wasn't only one, I could sense another. The smell was familiar but I couldn't quite place it even if I was fully concentrating on the scent. Just when I tried to maybe listen in on them the bell rang again and left me stumbling to the side while I let out an annoyed groan and clutched my ears. Blasted thing, that would take some getting used to.

Sott's POV

I wasn't really listening to Mr. Harris' insults that he casually threw over Stiles head anymore and continued to doze off when I felt an unfamiliar presence near by. Startled I looked over at where I assumed Isaac was sitting to see him already looking at me with a confused but likewise curious expression, that told me he had sensed the werewolf too. 'Alpha?' I mouthed at him and he just nodded his confirmation. I tried to concentrate on any sound I could hear outside but was even more confused when I couldn't even hear a heartbeat or an simple intake of breath. It was quiet. Far too quiet. I looked at Isaac again but he seemed to be having the same dilemma as he just shot me a helpless look. I was so utterly bewildered by the situation that I didn't even notice the teacher trying to get my attention while I strained my ears again in case I had missed something. The ringing of the bell suddenly snatched me out of my stupor again as I brought my hands up to cover my aching ears. I smiled internally because just as the bell rang I heard a groan coming from a person standing right in front of the classroom door.


	2. The Meeting

Stiles POV 

I stayed back with Scott and Isaac as the rest of the students flooded out of the classroom. "... detention 2 hours after your last class ended McCall!" Shit. At least we had to stay behind together as I had gotten detention too, even if I couldn't remember what I had done wrong. I walked over to Scott as he was still sitting in his chair looking scarily paralyzed. I slowly brought my hand into his vision and while waving it in front of his face to get his attention l asked him: "Hey dude you alright there? You seem kinda tense, did something happen?" He just silently shook his head so I figured I'd ask Isaac instead. "We've got another Alpha" , he stated as if he sensed that I would ask him next. "Is it one of the twins again?" I questioned him. "No, we couldn't really place her but we know she's an Alpha and that something's really off with her." "What kind of- wait.. did you say she?" Now I was curious too. This time it was Scott who answered and I just took notice that he already stood in the doorframe. "Yes it's definitely a girl, but that is by far the most normal thing about her. It was so strange I could basically grasp her presence but when I tried to listen I couldn't hear her heartbeat nor her breathing. Also I really don't know what it is but she brings an uneasy feeling to my gut and I don't like it." He pouted like the mature 17 year old he was. "Same goes for me and I don't know about you but I'm dying to meet mysterious She-Wolf-Alpha girl", confirmed Isaac. So we made our way out of the classroom to see if either one of the Werewolves could spot her or at least catch her scent.

Y/n POV 

After I heard the conversation between the three boys (you really can't blame me for eavesdropping on them) I made sure to put some distance between us and as I practically skipped down the hall I collided hard with someone and fell to the ground, once again groaning in displeasure as I saw all my things scattering around me. I was quick to apologize while I internally scolded myself for being this inattentive. "Nothing to apologize, I wasn't really looking where I was going either." I finally looked up to be greeted by a bright smile, attached to a pretty face that belonged to a girl with long, strawberry-blonde locks. "You're the new girl, y/n right? Well I'm Lydia, Lydia Martins. Would you like to be shown around for a bit since you probably haven't got a chance to discover anything? Great! I'll show you to your locker first, which number did you say again was it?" I watched in silent amusement as the girl basically conversed with herself and then grabbed my free hand to drag me down a different corridor, away from all the people gawking at the scene that had just played out in front of their eyes.

Scott POV 

I just walked out of the classroom with Stiles and Isaac as I heard a dump sound like a body hitting the floor and some things like pens clattering to the ground. I quickly went over to the spot a few students already gathered around and spotted a girl on the floor I'd never seen before. I turned to the boys at my side but they shook their heads in order to tell me they didn't recognize her either. I followed the conversation Lydia and the Girl had and found out that her name's y/n. To be honest she was really pretty with her long y/h/c hair and her sparkly y/e/c eyes. As she stood up again I noticed she was pretty short, with her outfit she looked all in all really good. "Damn she looks amazing", I heard Stiles whisper somewhere to my right and had to chuckle lightly. That boy would be the death of me, I could feel that he had already fallen for her.

Y/n POV 

After Lydia showed me where my locker was located and I had shoved a few things I didn't need for today in it, she accompanied me to my next class which thankfully was the same as hers, I really had taken a liking to her already and was grateful for her help. I told her as much but she just chuckled lightly and brushed it off. "Oh anytime sweetheart, I already love spending time with you, so there's no charity chase thing or something you genuinely seem to be a really lovely person." I shot an awed look at her for being able to tell someone she had just met something this meaningful. Well only if she thought nothing of it, like she said it to everyone she met. But I was to selfish to let my happy bubble burst just yet and let that train of thought pass by quickly. During our walk to the classroom she told me about her best friends, it was undoubtedly entertaining how she described them as her second family, her pack, and I secretly hoped to be part of that group of morons one day. I couldn't wait to meet them. So far I knew embarrassing stories about some people named Allison, Scott, Stiles, Isaac, Liam, Malia and Kira and this all before I even met them! This was going to be great. After we finally arrived at the classroom Lydia excused herself curtly and came back a moment later, a brown haired girl with her. "Y/n meet Allison, Allison meet y/n!" she exclaimed happily. I gave a little wave and said hey and she copied my movements. I wasn't really the shy person, the exact opposite actually. I was outgoing making new friends easy and always was able to let a fluid conversation happen, but something about this girl just made me kinda nervous. Say squirmy? I mean not the intimidated squirming but like the 'okay I'm uncomfortable' squirming. Well for once, she definitely wasn't a supernatural creature, as I got my nose pretty trained on things like that, I had been able to tell that Lydia was a banshee as soon as I bumped into her, the strong smell hitting my nose like a big wave. Said banshee just rolled her eyes at our antics and literally dragged me to an empty seat next to her. Man she was demanding, but I kinda liked that about her. Shortly after I sat down, two guys stepped into the classroom. My nose picked up on that one scent again. The True Alpha. As soon as his eyes fell on me, his nose scrunched up in a weird way, he stopped dead in his tracks and the other boy crashed into him full force which caused them both to nearly face plant. I couldn't help the snicker that escaped my mouth as I watched them struggle. As I looked to my right I saw that Lydia was already stalking towards them, grasping their elbows and janking them over to where I was seated. After a brief moment of silence and hesitation I cleared my throat. "Hey guys I'm y/n and you are...?" I started, gesturing my hand in a continuing motion, waiting for a reply. "I-I-I'm Miles.. STILES!" The boy with pale skin, moles and freckles all over his face stammered. I shot him an amused smirk but had to admit that he was kinda cute. Who am I kidding he was fucking adorable and he looked like the biggest dork I had ever seen. The other one didn't grace me with an answer, instead he just stared at me intensely, which was starting to make me really uncomfortable. Defeated I sighed. "Look before you even ask, yes, now I'm guessing you have to be either Scott or Isaac but I've got a feeling you're Scott right?" I stated pretending to not have overheard their little chat last class. That finally seemed to shake him out of whatever stupor he was in. "Yeah, Scott.." was all he said and he still looked a little absent as he shot me a confused look, like he hadn't understood what I meant with my statement at all. Even Stiles was shooting him a distraught side glance. 'Weird' I thought 'it isn't me being an Alpha ticking him off, he probably already smelled that, but what is it instead?'


	3. Suspicion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooo basically y/n being a sassy lil shit, and pack quality time with a suspicious Scottiee

Y/n POV

After everyone settled in their seats and the lesson had begun, I felt eyes boring into the back of my head. I knew instantly that the stare belonged to Scott and if I was being honest, he slowly was getting annoying. Really annoying. He could at least try to be little bit subtle about it and not openly stare me down. As the time went by, the voice of my teacher had faded into the background and I finally whipped my head around angrily and leveled him with the best Hale-Glare I had up my sleeve. You see I'm usually a very calm and collected person, that was always one of my strengths, being able to just calm down and not get too frustrated over things easily. But if something or someone royally pissed me off, I tend to be a little bit intimidating and scary. Just a little bit. One look at my face when I was genuinely angry and you knew better than to stay instead just run, especially if said anger was directed at you and that was before my time as an 'Alpha'. Yeah I'll get to that point eventually but for now continue. Scott nearly fell off his chair right behind me as I turned to face him, apparently not expecting me to have noticed him. So he just stared back at me after he composed himself again and I was about to heave a heavy sigh and ask him what his problem was with me.(I really wasn't one to talk around the bush, most of the time being bluntly and brutally honest. But most people shrug that off as jokes, seeing no need in correcting them I often let them be.) That was when I noticed our teacher had stopped talking and was looking straight at me. I turned around, batting my eyelashes while putting on my puppy dog eyes and the best innocent smile I could muster right now. "I'm sorry, could you repeat that once again for me please, Madam?" I asked in a sickly sweet tone and had to hold back a smirk at the muffled laughter I could hear from the rest of the class trying to hide it behind a seemingly harmless cough. "Oh of course Miss y/n I was just wondering if you could tell me something about Orion's Belt, since you paid so much attention to my class that should be no problem" ,she said just as sweetly, teeth rotting. That little shit of a teacher. Good shot, I gave her that, but I wasn't without a reason able to change from one school to another so smoothly, I surely know much about different stuff. I feigned surprise and tried to look lost for a second before it fired out of me as if I was reading from a book on astronomy aloud.  
[[A/n: I'll make a cross here and again when it ends as this is just astronomy stuff so you can skip it if you want lolx]]  
\----------------------------------------------  
"The Belt of Orion, also known as the Three Kings or Three Sisters, is an asterism in the constellation Orion. It consists of the three bright stars Alnitak, Alnilam and Mintaka. The stars are more or less evenly spaced in a straight line and so can be visualized as the belt of the hunter's clothing. They are best visible in the early night sky during the Northern Winter/Southern Summer, in particular the month of January at around 9:00 pm.

Alnitak (ζ Orionis) is a triple star system at the eastern end of Orion's belt and is 1,260 light-years from the Earth. Alnitak B is a 4th-magnitude B-type star which orbits Alnitak A every 1,500 years. The primary (Alnitak A) is itself a close binary, comprising Alnitak Aa (a blue supergiant of spectral type O9.7 Ibe and an apparent magnitude of 2.0) and Alnitak Ab (a blue dwarf of spectral type O9V and an apparent magnitude of about 4). Alnitak Aa is estimated as being up to 28 times as massive as the Sun, and to have a diameter 20 times greater. It is the brightest star of class O in the night sky.

Alnilam (ε Orionis) is a supergiant, approximately 2,000 light-years away from Earth and magnitude 1.70. It is the 29th-brightest star in the sky and the fourth-brightest in Orion. It is 375,000 times more luminous than the Sun. Its spectrum serves as one of the stable anchor points by which other stars are classified.  
Mintaka (δ Orionis) is 1,200 light-years away and shines with magnitude 2.21. Mintaka is 90,000 times more luminous than the Sun. Mintaka is a double star. The two stars orbit around each other every 5.73 days."  
\----------------------------------------------  
I let myself fall back into my seat, slightly panting by now but smirking smugly as I took in the looks of adoration and shock on my classmates' faces, staring open mouthed back at me. Even my teacher needed a minute or so to compose herself, as I had completely caught her off guard. Ahhh I loved doing this to people I used to do this all the time with my moth- no no no. 'Wrong direction y/n, keep yourself together this is no place for a meltdown, so you better don't even go there.' As everyone slowly got themselves collected, the teacher opened her mouth and took a deep breath obviously readying herself to say something, the shrill tune of the bell signaled the end of the lesson. The students got out of their seats and one by one shot me a proud look as they passed by, I gathered this Tutor was not one to be rendered speechless often. She shot me a wary look and told me to stay behind and that I'll be excused from my next lesson. I considered my options on where I would most likely receive less punishment and finally gave in to staying with her. I grinned like a maniac to myself, my head hung low as I heard Stiles' whispered "ugh imma marry that smartass, witty women right here and now" in the hallway and Scott's reassuring pat on his shoulder followed by a low chuckle and a quiet "you're so screwed buddy"

Lydia's POV

We were all stunned at y/n's 'outburst', I mean sure she didn't look practically stupid or anything but that was a hella information for such a fragile little form. I certainly was greatly shocked at that knowledge and I think that was her plan all along as she stared around the class with a smug look on her face. I hadn't seen her come out of the classroom after the bell chimed so I continued alone on my way to the next room as I had already waited 7 minutes and had had the feeling she wasn't going to be out of there for a while. After the 3rd period it was lunchtime and I met the pack at our usual table, seeing the rest of them already sitting there and waiting for my arrival. I greeted everyone with a quick 'hello everybody' and seated myself next to Isaac. We sure as hell were a crazy mixture of friends: werewolves (betas, an true Alpha), were-coyote, human, Banshee, hunter, Kitsune, former Nogitsune and at some points chimera and a former Kanima. Yep they weren't the normal teenage group you'd meet in a high school. But that's what made them special, made Beacon Hill special. The supernatural. Sure it could be terrifying sometimes but it also had it's wonders. Y/n would fit in here very well and find her place in this tousled group soon. "Sooo" I spoke up "what do you guys think of y/n? I for myself am totally awestruck by her, she might just become my favorite person here!" A pause. "Sorry Allison" I smiled sheepishly at her. She just grinned back at me and added while giggling slightly at Stiles' affronted 'Hey!' "No offense taken girl" My grin just widened at her answer and I almost forgot I had asked a question. I raised my eyebrows at the pack expectantly and waited. Stiles was the first to speak up, which I rolled my eyes at because honestly, everyone knew by now that he had the biggest crush on y/n. "Well...um..I- " he cut himself off taking a deep breath, also expected by me as his rambling over a girl always began like this. But to my astoundment Scott was the next one to speak his mind. "I know I've said this before but I still mean, something is off with her. Like really off. And I don't know what to do of it it just frustrates me to no end! You guys know how we can hear a heartbeat or the sound of breathing when someone is standing outside the door?" Addressing his non-werewolf friends and continued as he got nods as answer. "And you know that we can kinda sense the presence of a werewolf when it's near us. Like you feel there is someone standing right outside the door and even though you can't see them you just know they're standing there." More nods as he continued his ramble. "So when Isaac, Stiles and I were in first period I could sense a werewolf standing outside the door, it had to be an Alpha, I had never been more sure of anything. So I concentrated as I normally would have but I just couldn't hear a heartbeat nor an intake of breath or.. just... Ugh! Something! But there was nothing. Absolute silence." He held up a finger when it looked like Allison was going to interrupt him." No I didn't make a mistake or something, it was there. Isaac felt it too." Everyone looked at the mentioned teen and he agreed with Scott. "And that is not normal. Not even Deucalion would have been able to completely vanish his heartbeat and breath there would have been something. I don't know maybe y/n murdered a hundred True Alphas to achieve that, but as far as I know that's impossible!" A awkward but yet thoughtful silence hung over them for a few moments when Stiles broke it with a breathy whisper. "Did anyone else get a day terror of 2000 Dereks glaring at you when she whirled around at Scott?" I blinked once. Twice. Before the whole pack burst out laughing. Allison clutched her stomach tightly and after she calmed down, still chuckling lightly, said:" god YES! I was so terrified I nearly peed my pants, no kidding!" While Scott added:" that was truly Hale-worthy, I could have sworn she was Derek with long hair and boobs for a moment!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • I apologize for any mistakes!!  
> • I try to post regularly but with end exams and all coming I'll try to keep up one chapter a week/ two weeks so sorry if I'm not able to post love u all let me know again what you think, what's bad/good, how can I improve etc.  
> ~Tabi <33


	4. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n teaches the pack some things and she meets Derek again yayyyy

Y/n POV

Ugh finally Lunchtime. I had to stay the whole last period in the teachers office. And I wasn't even punished! She gave me a little talk on how I should behave right and pay attention in lessons. The weirdest thing is after that I didn't even receive detention or anything no, she just wanted to talk about constellations and stars and the universe and so on. How weird that is, I just talked an hour over astronomy with my teacher. But apparently she found it interesting and endearing to listen to me ramble over some random galaxy and she rewarded me with a 'free pass' which basically meant I didn't need to stay behind after school to catch up on my missed lesson. After she finally let me go I headed to the Mensa to get some food. Man I was as hungry as a Wolf. Hehe. Ok not funny. I could already see the whole pack sitting at a table near the exit and noticed a younger looking kid coming over to them. He gave the dark skinned boy a short kiss as a greeting and sat down beside him. Aww cute. After I got my food I slowly made my way over to them as I had seen a free space next to Lydia. "Hey..um do you mind if I sit here?" I asked when I arrived at their table. Lydia was quick to answer as she grabbed me hand and pulled me into the seat. "Sure thing y/n we were just talking about you." That took me by surprise, why would they be talking about me? When my gaze shifted to Allison it struck me. Allison. A. Argent. Hunter. Just to be sure I asked "Hey Allison you're a Argent, aren't you?" "Yeah why?" "Oh now that's just great" Everyone stared at me and it took me a while to realize that I had said that out loud. "Oh no I didn't mean it like that I just haven't got very good experiences with the Argents, nothing against you personally, I'm sure if you were on active service you would have killed nearly the whole table by now." We settled into a short silence after that. "Hey y/n I have an idea. How about we take turns asking each other questions and everyone tries to answer as honestly as possible?" "Yeah sure shouldn't hurt to get some basic information." Scott was the first to ask a question. "Are you a Werewolf?" I had to laugh lightly at that dumb question. "As if you didn't know that one already. But yes, werewolf." My turn. "Scott who's beta were you before you discovered you were a true alpha?" "How did you know that?" He asked stunned. I just tapped my nose. "My scent catch proves to be very good, I can smell the creature and which status it has and things like that. As example, you, Liam right? I can smell you're Scott's Beta, Isaac here belongs to Derek Hale. Yours seems familiar but your alpha dimmed the scent so much that even I can hardly catch it. So who's were you?" The whole group just looked at me stunned. "That is incredible how do you do that?" Isaac asked. I merely shrugged. "Training I guess." "Can you do that to all of us, like tell what we are?" Stiles asked hopefully. "Yeah sure but don't overestimate me I'm not that good at it." I looked around the table and decided to start with the person next to me and then just one after the other. "Ok Lydia here is definitely a Banshee." I took a pause to look in her eyes again. "Hmm I'd say you're below the Sirene phase but I'm not sure.." She just looked at me confused "what the hell is a Sirene phase?" asked Stiles. "Oh so you're not in it. Well you know how a Banshee can make this awful shriek. I guess you don't know that but a Banshee can also produce a gentle sound. Like a Sirene she can lure human in a death trap alas Sirene Phase." "Oh my god how did we not know that, it would have been so helpful in the past. Can you teach her that?" Scott exclaimed. "I can't really- umm say so.. ugh I'll explain later it's complicated. But continuing as I said before Isaac is a Werewolf, Beta, bitten by Derek Hale." "Wait you know who Derek Hale is?" I giggled "of course I know him!" He decided to let it be and I continued. "Ok uh I don't know your name but you're a were-coyote." The girl let out a laugh and said. "Sorry I'm Malia" "I'm y/n in case you didn't know that already. So moving on Liam, Werewolf, Beta, bitten by Scott. Allison is human but excellent with a bow and arrow, correct me if I'm wrong." "Seriously do you have a book about us at home or what are you doing?" I laughed at Stiles' comment but resumed my doing. "Scott, Werewolf, true Alpha and I still don't know who has bitten you." "Peter Hale" I had to resist my urge to face palm. Of course Peter. I rolled my eyes at my uncle. "Well that's interesting. But let's continue. Stiles is also human but...that's a tough one. You haven't always been like this. I'd say possessed by a Nogitsune but that's a wild guess." He stared at me open mouthed and whispered again. "Seriously how do you do that? It's creeping me out!" "I just do it I don't know. I guess you must be Kira? You are a Thunder Kitsune if I interpreted that correctly. I don't know your name so I'll call you DC (he wore a T-shirt that read 'Washington') and you are a human but I get that you are incredibly smart. And you should take a shower after you do something with the little one over here his scent literally streams of you. Don't worry you two are just too cute together." Both of them blushed like mad and I had to laugh at how pure they were. Well not so pure if my guesses were right. "That's Mason by the way and the 'little one' is Corey." "Well nice to officially meet you Mason and-" you stilled as you looked at Corey, he smelled really strange he just didn't seem to be a whole creature, but he wasn't completely human either. You grimaced and pulled a disgusted face. "What the hell... what did you do?" He looked nervous and stammered. "I-I didn't do anything" well he wasn't lying but there was something I was missing. "Tell me Corey, do you have the ability to become invisible?" He nodded his confirmation. I groaned in recognition. "Don't tell you're one of the Dread Doctors sick experiments." But he just nodded again. "How are you alive?" I looked around the table and noticed everyones looks. "Interesting it seems I've underestimated you lot I take it they're dead?" "Yep as dead as a stone." "Ok I don't know to much about what they call the outcomes but I heard something like that is named Remnant. A mixture between a ghost and a griffin. Have you tried your wings yet?" He shot me a shocked look. "I don't have any wings, as far as I know I can only turn invisible like a chameleon." "Well how about we meet after last period and I'll show you a few more things your ghost side can do but we'll have to meet up in the woods if you want to embrace your griffin side. That'll be only be possible on a full moon though as you didn't know about it till now." "Yes I'd like that, very much so, thank you, where did you learn all that stuff?" "Well I was born a werewolf so I learned a lot from my family but I also trained under more than one brilliant tutor over the years." Kira spoke up the first time since I met her. "That's all really amazing. I mean what an incredible talent you have I've never met anyone like you." "If you want we can all meet up after school so I can show everyone of you a few thing you didn't know about your creature!" Everyone was so excited and happy to do that so we agreed to meet at the main entrance after last period. 

-time skip, after school-

Scott's POV

Somehow my opinion of y/n changed drastically, sure something still felt off about her but I began to really like her. She reminded me a lot of Derek, the hair, her face in general and I mean that glare could burn trees. But she also resembled Stiles with her witty and sarcastic comments and her jokes. Those two together, man the amount of sass would be way too much to handle. We had decided to train in the forest near the lacrosse field and y/n was currently teaching Lydia how to use the Sirene's voice. She explained to her that she couldn't exactly teach her seeing that she wasn't a banshee herself, she had to kinda guide her into the phase. So far she was a brilliant teacher, like unbelievable great. She wanted to show me how to turn into a full wolf, as only alphas can do that. She told me that it took a lot of time, training and concentration until I would be able to accomplish it. As she turned into a wolf to demonstrate how it should be done I was speechless. She transformed into the most beautiful wolf I had ever seen. I even managed to grow a tail today. A tail! Y/n was wonderful while showing me how to do that and said it was a big step for today and that I should train it at home every evening. She showed Liam how to take pain with your whole body during a hug or something similar and Isaac how to channel pain into one specific area of your body so the rest could still function good if you got hurt badly during a fight. Kira learned how to summon rain or thunder, but just a little bit because it took as much training and time as me turning into a full wolf. Since Malia could turn into a full coyote, y/n taught her how to turn back into a human with clothes on, since it would be embarrassing and risky if she turned during a fight. After that she showed Stiles and Mason how to fight Kanima venom so they'd only be paralyzed for 30 seconds and how to hide little important things like keys or stuff on their body where nobody would be likely to find them. She then showed Allison how to shot an arrow without a werewolf sensing or hearing it. She literally would have killed me and I haven't even noticed it if y/n wouldn't have stopped the arrow right infront of my face. And after that she even got Corey to go straight through a tree. She taught him how to use his invisibility to completely vanish and show up in another place but at the same time be there. It was way to complicated for me and I really don't know how he managed it. That was when I heard a beautiful voice singing a melody I didn't even recognize but it somehow told me to find it. Everything else faded into nothing and I just saw a beautiful women sitting all alone as I made my way over to her. Suddenly the voice stopped and I had to blink a few times not entirely sure where or who I was. Then I remembered y/n teaching Lydia how to lure someone into a trap with a Sirene's voice and it slowly dawned on me. My point was clear when I heard y/n congratulating her for having done so good by capturing 6 men. It was then that I saw Stiles, Isaac, Corey, Liam and Mason standing there seemingly hypnotized by the voice, same as me. 

Isaac's POV

I congratulated Lydia as well for doing so great, I mean I nearly just died if she hadn't stopped singing, that I was extremely grateful for. We all laughed at us while y/n declared the training to be at its end for today and everyone gave her a big hug as a thank you. Together we made our way to the entrance again when I saw Derek's car standing on the schools parking lot. I slowly looked around and spotted him at the door of the school looking like he waited for someone. Who could he be waiting for? Or was something wrong and the Alpha Pack showed up again? There suddenly was a high pitched scream and y/n rushed past me from behind. I shot a look at the others and together we jogged after her only to stop surprised when she jumped into Derek's arms and hugged him tight to her. Now I was really confused, how could they possibly know each other, I thought y/n had just moved into town.

Y/n POV

I saw Derek standing by the doors and couldn't help but let out an excited squeal and began to run. When I finally reached him a nearly knocked him over while jumping into his arms and hugging him fiercely to me. The hug lasted about 5 minutes during which Derek had kissed the top of my head at least a hundred times. We finally broke apart and I had happy tears in my eyes, so glad to see my brother again. "What the hell y/n/n. Why are you here, I was worried sick when I didn't get a letter back!" He scolded me. "Well hello to you to love always a pleasure to see you", I laughed. "And I am here because I heard of the shit going on in a little town named Beacon Hills with Kanimas, Dread Doctors and whatsoever. So I decided to come and help my little baby brother out." He scowled at me. "I'm 8 years older than you y/n. [[A/n: he's 22 in s1 so I guess he's somewhere around 25 rn]] And why didn't you tell me that you'd come, I was really scared a hunter had taken you or something." He looked me all over agin for injuries. A cough that came from behind my back broke us apart. That's when Derek said "oh I nearly forgot, everyone this is my sister Y/n Y/m/n Hale. She left Beacon Hills to live in New York with Laura and me shortly after the fire but she moved to London I think 3 years ago." Everyone just gaped at you and Stiles said. "Well that explains the Hale glare." While Scott asked "just how many sisters do you have Derek?" "Wait you didn't tell them about me? What the fuck Derek!" I fixed him with an angry glare and he had the grace to look ashamed. "Look y/n-" "NO Derek! I tell my friends all about my 'brave big brother' and you? You didn't even tell them I existed for gods sake! How could you betray me like that. I was supposed to be the cool soul sister forever and that I'd be the one you'd tell princess tales about! You swore by Lela!" He looked really sorry at that moment when it suddenly dawned on him and he burst out laughing. After a while he started wheezing and coughing because he was cackling so hard. I grinned triumphantly down at him at pat him on his back as he send you a genuine smile . "What.was.that" Liam asked completely disturbed. "Oh just a Little joke we used to tell, when I was around five I made him sign a contract that read something along the lines 'I ,Derek Hale, sweat on my beloved Lelas life, that Y/n Hale will forever be the favorite of my sisters and the one I'll tell stories about' Lela was his pink teddy bear by the way but we won't tell that anyone so shh" The whole pack started laughing at Derek while he crossed his arms and pouted. "I was what like 8?!" "Derek, love, you were 13" that made everyone just laugh harder. "Ok ok I'll definitely come back to that later, but I think what Liam meant was that our dear Derek Mr. Grumpy wolf just laughed his ass off and then smiled like a kid that got an ice cream." "That's not the first time I've smiled, I smile so often thank you very much!" "You don't" was the identical answer of the group. "Well you're just not worthy to see my beautiful smile you should be please to be able to look at me." My smile turned into a teasing smirk "Derek we talked about it, stop being such a sourwolf and start enjoying life, just smile, be happy and do Wolfe stuff" He groaned at your annoying nickname and let his head fall into his hands. "Why do I even like you" "because I'm gorgeous, funny, intelligent, absolutely lovable, your sister and surprising you with a gift that's in your loft." He rolled his eyes at me but when the words finally registered in his head he snatched my hand and dragged me to his car. "Bye guys I'll see you tomorrow it was nice meeting y'all!" I shouted over my shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be doing schoolwork but instead I'm writing this stuff skskks


End file.
